September 11, 2001 attacks
The September 11, 2001 attacks were terrorist attacks that resulted in the destruction of the World Trade Center of New York City and damage to the Pentagon. Al-Qaeda suicide operatives hijacked four airliners. At 8:46 AM, a Boeing 767 smashed into the North Tower. Two Boeing 767's crashed into the Twin Towers at the World Trade Center, a third crashed into the Pentagon, and a fourth hijacked plane crashed in Stonycreek Township, Somerset County, Pennsylvania. Roughly 3,000 people died in these attacks. Security disaster According to every account, from George W. Bush to the run-of-the-mill truther, on that Tuesday morning, every Federal, State, and Local Agency in the United States simultaneously realized they had just completely messed up regarding their basic functions as entities meant to keep things running smoothly. Everyone from Air Traffic Control to Congress to the various law enforcement agencies to airport screeners in Timbuktu was forced to confront the fact that, after a decade of not doing enough, it all was now coming back to bite them in the ass hard, fast, and painfully. Excuse for militarism These attacks changed the course of history. Afterward, George W. Bush's regime started the infamous War on Terror. He became convinced that everyone who is not with us is against us - similar to how conservatives feel that non-conservatives shouldn't exist. Bush invaded first Afghanistan, then Iraq which took the focus on Afghanistan off. The United States struggled to stay in control of both countries. The invasion of Iraq certainly strengthened Al-Qaeda. After all, Bin Laden admitted that the American presence in the Middle East caused them to want to attack the USA. 9/11 provided a pretext for aggression and defensive militarism that gave the U.S. government a blank check to attack whomever and wherever it wants. This continued through till the end of the Bush Administration. Later in 2016 Bush said that 9/11 made him a "wartime president." George W. Bush: 9/11 made me a 'wartime' president Exploitation of the Attacks The Republican Party saw this as a great opportunity to strengthen their party (do you realize how sick and immoral that is?), due to the fact the Cold War ended, they could not exploit it anymore (Americans were not panicking-afraid of Communism anymore) and their party began to weaken. The British National Party did the same after the July 7, 2005 London Bombings. Trump's reaction Long Explanation:' 'Trump was asked by Fox News (Which in the early 2000s, wasn't AS conservative reactionary as it is today) about what he thought of the ongoing attacks happening at the World Trade Center. Apparently, despite there being thousands of people still trapped in one of those two twin tower buildings which was still on fire, and the horror of people jumping to their death instead of perishing in the fire, Trump only cared that his building was now taking the honor of being "World's Tallest Building." Flashback to the 1970s, when the World Trade Center opened in 1973, Trump admitted that the World Trade Center was the tallest, beating the building he owns at 40 Wall Street in Downtown Manhattan. In 2017, just 16 years after 9/11 and the first year of Trump's disastrous presidency, Trump read a script, which someone else written for him, to remember the first responders and help recognize those who lost their loved ones on this terrible day but Trump tries his best to at least care, but we're clearly seeing no effort by him. Short Explanation: Trump didn't give a damn about the towers collapsing; all he really cared about was the marketing value of his building being the tallest building that is standing. How immoral is that? Trump doesn't care about 9/11; it's all about wealth and prestige to him! As President, he tries his best to pretend to care, but his acting skills are very poor. Well, either that or we just don't appreciate "Big Time Wrestlin" subculture, and Trump's portrayal of the Rich Entitled Heel out to take down the Faces of our upstart equal-rights multicultural society and Big-Guvmint. The Day Before The day before 9/11, Donald Rumsfeld announced that 2.3 Million dollars in transactions were missing from the Pentagon9/10/2001: Rumsfeld says $2.3 TRILLION Missing from Pentagon Iranian Involment 's involvement in 9/11]] In March of 2016 U.S. Court Documents showed that Iran & Hezbollah also aided 9/11.Sinister role of Iran, Hezbollah in 9/11 terror attacks exposed Iran has been cooperating with Al-Qaida since 1996 & might be responsible for other terrorist attacks.Iran helped facilitate September 11 attacks, funded al-Qaida: report Inspiration Osama bin Laden was inspired by the downing of an airplane called EgyptAir Flight 990.How Osama bin Laden got idea for 9/11 terror attacks Debunker Movement There exists a following of hardcore internet skeptics and intellectuals who are devoted to silencing any dissenters and blocking the propagation of any information that contradicts or doesn't fit with the official story. These skeptics are probably part of some silly Conspiracy theory. 9/11 conspiracy theories Footnote But also never forget that 150,000 people die per day cause they are hungry or have the HIV, but these and other deaths are less dramatic and therefore fail to mobilise the world. See also *July 7, 2005 London Bombings *On Native Soil *Jonathan Cahn References External links *September 11, 2001 attacks *9/11 conspiracy theories Conspiracy theories by Wikipedia *World Trade Center Attacks yet more conspiracy theories that may or may not make sense *Military Wikia on September 11 Attacks *9-11 RationalWiki on reasons to doubt a conspiracy Incorporates material deleted at RationalWiki Category:Notable World Events Category:War Category:US Politics Category:Things that keep people awake at night Category:Terrorism Category:Cruel ending